conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor of Gilana
The Emperor of Gilana is the monarch of Gilana. While the position of head of government is nominally vested in the Lead Director and the head of the judiciary nominally vested in the Chief Justice of Gilana, the newly enacted 2008 Constitution of Gilana allows the emperor to override any decisions made by the Lead Director or Chief Justice. These powers make the Emperor of Gilana one of the few absolute monarchs of modern times. History of the position See also: Gilanan War of 2007, Executive Decree 127 The Gilanan War of 2007 was initiated when rebels from nearby ally Veraco took control of the Veracan government and began an invasion of Gilana. Acting in his capacity as Commander-in-Chief of the military, President Dymero Invisa sent out forces to repel the enemy forces. During the following six months, Invisa approached Parliament twice, first asking for a declaration of martial law, and then the ability to make day-to-day decisions, including the ability to enact Executive Decrees with the same force as constitutional amendments. Both requests were granted with the promise of the release of the new powers following the cessation of hostilities. Following the war, it was expected that Invisa would return the emergency powers. However, on January 6, 2008, he called an emergency session of Parliament. He declared Executive Decree 127, which created sweeping changes in the governmental system of Gilana: :"I have called this session of Parliament to announce my plans for post-war reconstruction. Even with the success of the peace accord, the horrifying and heart breaking events of this war have left many with a great deal of anxiety. Homes have been burned down and families torn apart. When I look at the faces of the people I represent, I see pleas for help. I see pleas for assistance in rebuilding their homes and salvaging what they have lost. But most of all, I see pleas for a nation that is safe and secure, a nation that can be led not to war, but to peace. A nation with rules and boundaries that are set very carefully to ensure that such disastrous conditions are never to be found again. And that plea, my friends, I fully intend to act upon! :(Applause)..." During the speech, Executive Decree 127 was presented, which, among other things, set a new constitution in place which defined a new form of government for Gilana. It assigned supreme power to an Emperor, made martial law permanent, and granted law-enforcement duties to the military. Responsibilities and powers of the Emperor Executive The Emperor is the head of state of Gilana, for which he acts as the liaison for Gilana to the world community. As head of state, the Emperor is the Commander-in-Chief of Gilana, and is responsible for the defense of the nation. Officially, this is in consultation with the Lead Director, or head of government, but due to the unlimited oversight granted to the Emperor, in actuality it means he can act unilaterally if he wishes. The head of state clauses of the 2008 constitution largely carry over many of the same powers granted to the former office of President, including the ability to dissolve Parliament and the Lead Director. As noted, the power of head of state is nominally invested in the position of Lead Director, but the constitution allows the Emperor to veto any policy coming from executive departments, and as noted below, makes it impossible for the Parliament to override the Emperor. Legislative The 2008 constitution is different from the old one in that the Emperor is given no direct relation to Parliament. Previously, the President was elected by and usually from within the Parliament, and could be removed by the chamber if necessary. However, even though the position has no direct ties to the legislature, the powers do. While Parliament can pass legislation, the Emperor is able to veto any legislation, and there is no way for the legislature to override the veto. It effectively limits the power of Parliament to a rubber stamp of the Emperor's policies. In addition, all Executive Decrees continue to have the force of constitutional amendments, giving the Emperor a way to directly bypass Parliament. Also, legislation funneled through executive bodies is able to be enacted into recess by the Emperor if the Parliament goes into recess before voting a bill into law. Finally, the head of Parliament, the Lead Director, is also the head of the Council of Provincial Directors, which ultimately answers to the Emperor, creating an indirect link between Parliament and the Emperor. Judicial Any decision by the judicial system may be overturned by the Emperor by Executive Decree. Category: Gilana Category: Titles